


День 30 - Держись!

by Little_Unicorn



Series: В поле притяжения [30]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 17:37:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12869640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Каждый год, 15-го марта, Грег Лестрейд получает посылку.





	День 30 - Держись!

**Author's Note:**

> Цикл драбблов из серии «365 дней на 221Б».
> 
> A translation of "An almost gravitational pull (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) series"  
> ( https://archiveofourown.org/series/18638 ) by Anarion

Каждый год, 15-го марта, Грег Лестрейд получает посылку. Без печати, без записки, даже без его имени на ней. Она оказывается перед его дверью один раз в год.

В первый раз, когда это произошло, он испугался. Потом смутился. А затем он вспомнил то, что произошло 15-го марта год назад.

Это был обычный день, обычная для Лондона погода, обычный рейд по борьбе с наркотиками. Всё перестало быть обычным в момент, когда он увидел лежащего на полу в отключке Шерлока Холмса.

Они вместе работали над несколькими делами, и хотя Шерлок ему не очень-то нравился, Лестрейд той ночью залез вслед за безжизненным телом в машину скорой помощи, а когда врач сказал, что они его теряют, он – не задумываясь – взял его за руку и умолял просто держаться.

Неизвестно, случилось ли это из-за прикосновения другого человека или просто из-за упрямства, но Шерлок остался жив.

Машину скорой помощи встретил высокий мужчина с зонтиком, который поблагодарил его прежде, чем сказать, что его брата будут лечить в частной клинике.

Когда Шерлок появился в его офисе несколько месяцев спустя, он был чист. И он остался чистым и дальше. 

Ни один из них никогда не вспоминал 15-е число. Но, тем не менее, посылки приходили регулярно. Лестрейд так и не узнал, от кого были посылки – от Шерлока или его брата.


End file.
